A Race against Time
by musingpadawan
Summary: In the third movie, things don’t go exactly as planned, and Doc will soon have to race against time to save his best friend’s life. AU
1. Chapter 1

A Race against Time

Title: A Race against Time

Summary: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. In the third movie, things don't go exactly as planned, and Doc will soon have to race against time to save his best friend's life.

By: Master Kaym (musingpadawan) /I have too many pen names XD /

Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future!

A.N. : Well I know I shouldn't begin another story, but this plot bunny is nagging me!! It's becoming annoying lol! So I just have to get it out… though I know some bttf fans who will be happy to have another author added to their fandom!

Also, I'm a hurt/comfort freak, so you've been warned!

Oh and, I speak French, so if you note some mistakes, please forgive me… And this fic will probably be kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway. The next chapters will be more AU as I write more…

A Race against Time

Chapter 1

Marty looked at his friend working on the tires of the DeLorean and smiled. He was still amused by Doc's reaction after he saved Miss Clara Clayton from the Shonash Ravine. The older man had argued so much about the lack of scientific rationality, but when faced with the woman of his dreams, he'd gone from totally rational to madly in love in a matter of seconds.

Marty chuckled to himself.

His friend was really funny, even when he didn't mean too. But his life was still at stake, and Marty didn't want to lose him, not again. He couldn't.

He took his walkie-talkie and walked to the end of the blacksmith shop.

"Doc, Doc, this is Marty. Can you read me? Over."

Doc, from the other end of the room, answered.

"Check, Marty."

"Great Doc, these things still work."

At least there's one thing that still works, thought Marty. With the gas tank empty and the flying controls completely fried, they were lucky that the temporal instruments still worked. Now with the walkie-talkies working, he was beginning to think that maybe they had a chance to get out of there alive.

He waved on his legs. He was feeling a little sick to his stomach. Maybe Doc wouldn't be shot… again.

Even though they were in 1885, for him, the events with the Libyans were only a few days away.

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Doc moved toward a model railroad he has built.

"Alright" he said.

Marty walked toward it to see what the man had to show him.

"Marty, once more lets go over the entire plan and layout. I apologize for the crudity of this model..."

The scientist was always trying to be mindful of his work's accuracy.

"Yeah, I know, Doc, it's not to scale." The teen said, trying to reassure him, "It's okay, Doc."

Doc smiled.

"Alright. Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the DeLorean on to the tracks here on the spur right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line 3 miles into Clayton...Shonash Ravine. The train leaves the station at 8:00 Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switchtrack, and hijack"

Doc stopped a moment, looked at Marty, and then corrected himself.

"-borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations we'll hit 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously arrive in 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge."

As he explained, Doc was using the layout's elements, showing Marty exactly how they were going to get back to their own time.

Marty noticed a small sign that Doc had made out of cardboard near the end of the railroad.

"What does this mean? Point of no return?"

"That's our failsafe point. Up until that point we can stop the locomotive before it plunges over the ravine. But once we pass that windmill, it's the future or bust."

He looked at Marty, who had paled considerably. True, it was a dangerous manoeuvre, but Emmett didn't think it would fail. He wouldn't endanger the teen's life like that, with unnecessary risks, but it seemed to be worrying Marty quite a lot.

"Don't worry" He said, putting a hand on his young friend's arm, "we will make it."

The teen shrugged.

"I know Doc…"

The scientist observed Marty with keen eyes. His friend still looked pale, like he didn't believe quite entirely what he just said. His eyes seemed glazed.

Emmett frowned.

"Marty, do you feel well?"

A pair of eyes met his.

"Yeah Doc, I just… well I've been feeling a little sick in the past few days, but I think I just need some rest."

It wasn't really a lie. He had been feeling sick. It was probably nothing, he reasoned. After all, he had seen his best friend being shot –twice-, and he had been chased by cars, he had been beaten, he had been knocked unconscious three times and had almost been shot by Biff's gun, just to name a few things. It was normal that he was feeling a little tired, he thought.

But somewhere deep down, a nagging feeling was telling him it was not just that.

Still, he buried the feeling and smiled at Doc.

"Don't worry about me Doc"

The older man didn't look so convinced, but a voice prevented him from saying more.

"Hello? Emmett?"

Doc went to the door, and shot Marty a look that meant "We'll discuss this later".

Marty shifted uncomfortably.

When Emmett saw that it was Clara, his mind raced. She couldn't see the time machine!

"It's Clara!" He informed Marty, "Quick, cover the DeLorean."

They quickly hid the DeLorean, and Marty put the model car behind his back.

Just in time. Clara opened the door just as they finished. She looked a little shy but she walked in anyway.

"Hello." She said softly

Emmett smiled warmly at her. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her.

"Why, hello" He said in his most gentleman manner, "This is quite a surprise."

Clara hoped she was not intruding. She smiled and said timidly:

"Well, I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"Oh no, we were just doing a little model railroad."

The young teacher took a look at the layout, intrigued. She had never seen something so well sketched. She was impressed, but she tried to remember the reason why she had come.

"Emmett, when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged." She began.

Then she hesitated, but continued.

"And... Since you expressed an interest...in science, I thought you might be able to repair it for me... I would pay you, of course!"

But Doc interrupted her quickly. There was no way he would allow this gentle, wonderful lady to give him money for a little service like this!

"Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't think of charging you for this."

Marty almost rolled his eyes, but resisted and just sighed. He passed a hand through his hair. Doc was really crazed over Miss Clayton. This could pose a problem. Marty only hoped that his friend wouldn't hurt himself too much, if they were to get back to 1985.

Doc was taking the telescope.

"Well, let's have a look at it."

Marty watched as he put it in front of his eye and looked into it.

Clara was close to the scientist as she explained.

"I think the lens may be out of alignment, because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy, see?"

She closed the space between Doc and herself, gently moving telescope in one direction.

"But if you turn it ... the other way..."

Doc lowered the telescope and looked at her.

"Everything becomes... clear."

They lean toward each other, completely unaware of their surroundings. Their eyes are locked together and the time seems to stop.

Marty, becoming very uncomfortable, cleared his throat loudly.

The time resumes its course, and Doc and Clara looked away quickly, suddenly blushing. But the magic of the moment has not completely faded.

Clara, still breathless, took a few steps toward the door. Doc looked at her, completely dazed.

"I will repair it right away and have it for you tonight."

But the young woman quickly answered:

"Oh, tonight's the town festival. I wouldn't dream of having you work on my telescope during such an important event. You are...planning on attending, aren't you?"

She was secretly hoping to see Emmett there; maybe, just maybe he would ask her for a dance. She almost blushed again just at the thought of being so close to that man who was making her heart beat so fast.

"Well, actually ma'am..." Marty began, but Doc cut him quickly.

"Of course, the festival"

Marty looked at him with concern in his eyes, but said nothing. Doc knew what he was doing… he hoped…

"Well, in that case" Clara answer, hiding her excitement, "I'll see you this evening at the festival, Emmett…

As she walked toward the door, she acknowledged Marty.

"Mr. Eastwood."

"Ma'am."

Clara suddenly remembered that she hadn't thanked Emmett properly and turned.

"Thank you...for taking care of my telescope."

Doc, still in a daze, answered automatically.

"You're quite welcome."

As Clara disappeared behind the door, Marty walked to where Doc was still standing.

After a moment, he realized that his friend would not move if he didn't say anything. Trying to keep the scientist's attention away from their previous conversation, Marty only said:

"It's a nice telescope."

"Yeah…" Doc answered in a whisper.

This time, Marty rolled his eyes. He walked away from his friend and sat on a small bed at the other end of the room. He was feeling rather tired, and if Doc was going to that festival tonight, he wanted to go with him. He wouldn't let his friend walk alone in town until they were safely back home, where Bufford Tannen couldn't try to kill him anymore.

But until then, he would take a small nap to try and regain some energy. He removed his boots and lay down. He cast one last look and Doc, who was still standing on the same spot, looking at the closed door.

Marty sighed and turned around, closing his eyes.

TBC

And don't worry, next chapter will diverge even more from the movie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Yessss Chapter 2!! I'm quick! I have an exam tomorrow XD Anyway! I hope everybody likes this chapter!

bttf4444: Thank you so much for the review!!

Saynt Jimmy: Thanks! Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it ;)

Chapter 2

Someone was speaking. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name. He faintly stirred.

"Huh?"

He cracked an eye open. Doc was bent over him, trying to rouse him.

"Marty, you've got to prepare or the festival, we're going in less than one hour."

Marty sighed. He didn't feel too well, but he tried to get up anyway.

Bad idea.

"Ugh!" He groaned as he fell back on the bed. The world was spinning, spinning around him like a sick distortion of reality. He felt his stomach rolling and his abdomen constrict in a thigh knot.

"Marty?"

Doc. He was still there.

Of course he was still there. What had he said? What was happening anyway?

Marty tried to get a grip on reality as his head was reeling. He felt the back of a hand on his cheek, and then on his forehead.

He opened his eyes again and saw Doc frown at him. He looked at him, confused, until his head cleared enough for him to think.

He had to get ready for the festival… Right.

Trying to get up again, he met the resistance of a hand gently pushing him back down.

"Wha…?"

"You're not going anywhere Marty…" Doc said softly.

"But…"

"There's not 'but' " he ordered again, "You have a slight fever"

Marty lay down again. He was too exhausted to argue. He watched as Doc got up, went out of his sight for a minute and returned with a cup in a hand and something hidden in the other.

"I always carry a med kit in the DeLorean, in case something happens." He explained as he kneeled beside the bed.

'I keep some bandages, antibiotics, painkillers… " He opened his hand "And plain acetaminophen"

"Acetamino-what?" Marty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tylenol" Doc vulgarised.

"Oh"

Marty took the pill and the cup of water that was offered to him, and quickly swallowed both. He handed the cup back to the scientist.

"Thanks Doc."

Emmett eyed him for a moment and the teenager was becoming uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"I'm sure it's nothing Doc" He said with a smile.

" 'Nothing' wouldn't cause a fever" The scientist replied dryly.

Marty sighed. He hated being fussed over. Especially when he was sick. Whenever he felt under the weather, he just wanted to curl in a ball under a ton of blankets and just be left alone.

But he also hated lying to his best friend. Maybe if he told him just a little about how he felt, he would let him sleep again…

"Well Doc, I have an upset stomach and my belly is a little sore, but I'm sure I just caught a bug or somethin'…"

The older man continued to eye his scrupulously.

"I'm sure I'll be fine by morning" Marty added, to put one more argument against Doc's concern. He added a smile, just to be sure.

It seemed to work. Doc got up and sighed.

"Well" He said, "I you say you'll be alright, I'll go get dressed for the festival. But if it gets any worst, you need to tell me."

"You're the Doc, Doc."

As Emmett was walking away, something registered in Marty's mind.

"Wait, you're going to the festival? Alone?"

Doc turned around.

"Marty! I'm quite capable of taking care of myself!"

The teen glanced at him, looking doubtful.

"Besides" Doc continued, "Tannen isn't supposed to shoot me until Monday, and we'll be gone by then!"

Marty relaxed a little, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Maybe you're right." He said simply.

"Of course, don't worry about be."

The teen nodded.

"Now you just sleep Marty. I'll go get changed."

The young man closed his eyes. He felt dizzy, and he hadn't told Doc the entire truth. He felt awfully sick to his stomach, and his belly was hurting badly, as if someone and plunged a knife into it, and was still moving the knife inside.

He curled on his left side and tried to breathe normally. He concentrated on the sound of Doc moving nearby, moving things around, probably trying to look good for Clara, as she was supposed to attend the festivities. Marty didn't want to deny Doc his chance to see the woman he had fallen in love with… But he was also worried. What if Tannen was attending too? What if they had somehow changed something in the course of time and Doc got shot tonight?

Marty buried his face in his pillow. He needed to think about all this, but his stomach was reeling. Carefully, he concentrated on calming it down.

He heard Doc softly humming a song.

Well, Marty thought, at least one of them was feeling good.

He tried to appear as if he was sleeping, so that his friend wouldn't worry.

But Doc wasn't as easily fooled, of course. He knew the teen wasn't sleeping, his breath was too quick for that, but at least he was resting. He took his best shirt and put it on. Then he put on his coat and tried a hat.

Emmett looked at himself in the mirror.

Maybe not this hat, he thought.

He removed it and put his other on.

Much better.

He put his boots on and went to gather a few items. Then he looked at himself one more time and smiled.

He looked at Marty. The boy was still awake he could tell, but barely. He took a few steps toward him, but then turned around and changed his hat again.

He nodded at his reflection, satisfied, and then crossed the room.

"Marty?"

When the teen didn't answer, he crouched near the bed and gently laid a hand on his arm.

A pair of pain-filled eyes met his.

"Doc?" Marty faintly whispered.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes again. Emmett could feel him trembling as he slowly exhaled again, swallowing cautiously.

"I don't… feel so good Doc"

Emmett only nodded. His friend's skin looked ashen. He didn't want to alarm him by saying so, but he was becoming worried himself. He tried to sooth the teen by smoothly passing a hand through his hair, verifying the temperature at the same time. Then, he knew Marty didn't feel well at all when he didn't protest.

But just when his breaths had seemed to become longer and deeper, Marty suddenly tensed, his eyes open once more, as he drew a shuddering breath. He sat up clumsily and clutched at his stomach. His breaths were ragged and difficult

"Marty" Emmett called "What is it? Are you going to be sick?"

But Marty relaxed slightly and, without looking at him, slowly answered.

"No… Just... was feeling as if I might be..."

He threw a quick glance at Doc.

"m'alright now… you go and… enjoy your evening."

But Doc's mind was already set on something else. He was not going to let Marty alone, feeling as he was. He was still only seventeen, for Haven's sake! He was a kid, and until they got back to 1985, he was under his charge.

He suddenly felt very responsible for Marty's condition. If he fell gravely ill, there was no one around that had the expertise of a 20th century doctor as they knew. And he was there by his fault. Because of his time machine.

"Doc?"

Marty was now laying down again, a hand over his stomach and a courageous look on his face. He really didn't want Doc to miss his rendezvous with Clara.

Still, Emmett only pulled up the covers to the teen's chin, and placed a basin within easy reach.

"You're going to be late Doc…"

"I'm not going Marty."

The teen frowned slightly.

"What? But…"

"I told you before, not 'But'"

Marty glared, but said nothing. He was tempted to argue, but a part of him wanted him to stay. And not only to keep his friend from Bufford Tannen's threat.

As Doc was going to sit down beside him, Marty tensed again. He still felt a bit ill, but he didn't want Doc to fuss over him constantly.

"Wow Doc" He objected, "You may stay, but you're not mothering me."

Emmett chuckled. Teen pride.

"Well okay, I'll read a book while you rest, then."

Marty sighed and settled more comfortably under his blankets.

"Deal."

TBC

Yeah well... I told you I was a hurt/comfort freak XD


End file.
